Together forever
by littledhampir.skyvanallen
Summary: The break up doens't happen between Sky and Jack.


Third point of view:

Schuyler went to the apartment to meet Jack like always. Only this time, it was to tell him that it is going to be over between them.

As she entered the apartment Jack's face lit up with excitement when he first saw her and then his expression changed to sadness when he saw the look on her face. The look on her face was sad and her eyes were filled with sadness. This upset Jack very much. He always wanted to make her happy and see her smile up at him.

"Hey", Schuyler said in a small voice.

Jack still knew that something was wrong with her. He got up slowly from where he was sitting and went to her to take her in his arms and comfort her. To tell her everything is going to be okay and he will always be there for her.

But then she did something unusual. She pulled away from him once his arms began to encircle her. That was odd, Jack thought, she loves it when I touch her.

"Jack, we need to talk"

Jack was still concerned so he shrugged and said in a hesitant voice, "sure"

"Jack, these meeting between us have to end. We can't keep seeing each other. You are getting bonded to Mimi in a few months and you will forget about me so why not start early so it wouldn't be hard on us"

Schuyler went to sit on the edge of the bed and Jack followed her. He sat down next to her and said, "Sky, you know we can face anything together. I love you and that is all that matters. You know we can overcome everything together as long as we love each other."

"No, Jack you are wrong. There is no way to break the bond. When Mimi told me she said there wasn't and I thought she was lying to me so she could win and have you. But I asked Lawrence and he told me that what she said about breaking the bond."

"No, I WILL find a way Sky. Anything, anything just not to lose you"

By that time, Schuyler began to cry. Jack just held her there while she buried her face in his chest. After about 15 minutes she stopped crying and she straightened up.

"Jack......."

"No, Sky. NO. I can't just watch you go and just sit here and go on for the rest of my life wondering what would have happened if I had stopped you....." Jack's words began to break off by the end.

By that time, Sky realized that he was about to start crying. Sobs broke out of Jack's chest as he buried his head in Schuyler's stomach and began crying. Seeing that, something in Sky snapped.

She just kept brushing his blond hair.

"Jack, please. I am sorry, we can't. I am so sorry."

Jack's head snapped up, his eyes were blood red and the tears streaked on his face still fresh.

"Please don't say that. Anything but that Sky, please I am begging you. I can't live......"

It was Sky's turn to start crying again. Jack, taking advantage of the situation, grabbed her chin and tilted her head up and brought his lips down to hers. Sky responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands made their way across her waist. She loved him and she couldn't let go of him, but she had to.

Slowly she broke the kiss. When Jack felt that she stiffened he just pulled away to look at her to see why she pulled away because he thought that she was enjoying it.

"Sky, what is wrong?"

"Jack, please I have to go. Please, just please, I am doing this for you. Go with Mimi, and you will be happy after the bond.

"What about us Sky? What about this?"

"Jack, this has to end today, right now. I just can't let go of you......."

That made Jack gain hope that she still wanted to be with him. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Then we don't have to. Sky, we can run away. Just the two of us together and get away from all of this. And be together till the end."

"Jack, you know we can't......God, I love you more than everything and I just can't keep thinking that we will be together when we won't and then when I lose you, I just don't know what I will do ...."

He looked at her, her blue eyes bored into his as if seeing his soul. She felt like she was diving in a sea of green. And now she trusted him, she gave him everything she had. She gave him herself for good.

Jack slowly bent down to kiss her; their kiss intensified and grew more and hungrier each second. Jack laid her down on the bend and kept her there using all of his body weight to do so. Sky began to pull back and Jack's mouth automatically moved to her neck and began trailing kisses all over her. With that he began to rip her clothes apart after doing so, she helped him with his. After all their clothes ended up on the floor, something inside Jack clicked on. He began kissing her harder, needing to be with her and not wanting to let her go. His kisses grew hungrier and faster, with that Sky began to arch her back towards his body needing to feel his body on her and wanting him to be closer to her.

Jack moved up her breasts and began trailing kisses all over again. Sky began to moan his name over and over again. That pleasured Jack, knowing that she wanted him more and more. His hand began to move all over her body and she shivered when he got close to her center.

Sky moved to take a look at Jack's face and the expression on his face told her that he wanted to a hell of a lot more than what he was doing that. She smiled at him and with that Jack began to enter Schuyler. She screamed as her walls began to collapse. Jack smiled in pleasure, god did she feel good, he thought. He began thrusting in and out faster and faster. Sky was in pain but she was feeling pleasure. After it was all over, she laid back against him.

"I love you Sky. God, I love you so much that it hurts me every single day when I am not with you"

"Jack, what does that mean?"

"It means I love you....."

"No, I meant what we just did"

"Oh, well, it just means that we belong together Sky. Please, I can't bear to think of the thought of you leaving."

"Good cause I wasn't planning on ever letting you go"

She smiled and he just kissed her. She was his as he was hers. They would never let o of each other.


End file.
